Brainiac: El Despertar
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Siglo 30, el futuro. Un joven Querl Dox intenta limpiar el apellido de su familia y desentrañar los misterios contenidos en la cabeza cortada y criogenizada de su antepasado, Vril Dox, el primer Brainiac. Lo que el joven coluano no sabe es que está a punto de despertar un gran mal que lleva dormido desde hace siglos, esperando su resurrección...


**BRAINIAC: EL DESPERTAR**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Capitulo Uno **

**Metrópolis. Siglo 30. **

**Cuartel de la Legión de Superhéroes. **

Querl Dox tragó saliva. Intentó no sudar, pero se hizo muy evidente de que estaba nervioso. Temía no pasar el examen de admisión. Con justa razón albergaba en su interior aquél temor. Bastaba con echarles un vistazo a los antecedentes familiares de los Dox como para saber que el suyo no era un apellido muy querido que digamos en la galaxia. Menos, teniendo como antepasado a un ser del que todavía –finales del siglo 30– se seguía hablando y no de forma amigable y cariñosa…

Delante de él, sentados frente a la mesa, los tres miembros fundadores de la Legión consultaban sus Tablets personales. Querl sabía lo que aquellos tres estaban viendo en las pantallas de sus ordenadores portátiles: la triste historia de la Dinastía Dox. Un drama cósmico que se remontaba a los albores de siglos pasados y que abarcaba a más de un planeta en cuestión.

El joven coluano suspiró. Cambió de posición, entumecido. Ocupaba otra silla al frente de los tres legionarios. Hacía rato que esperaba la resolución de aquello y en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que fuera favorable. Estaba convencido de que podría colaborar con un gran aporte al grupo de jóvenes superpoderosos en formación. De hecho, traía un montón de ideas nuevas y frescas consigo, pero primero… primero debía pasar el examen de admisión.

Mientras seguía aguardando una resolución, estudió con la mirada a los tres miembros fundadores. Eran guapos y parecían seguros de sí mismos. A parte de ser terrícolas, los tres compartían otra cosa en común: _superpoderes_.

La Legión había nacido influenciada por las hazañas heroicas del legendario Superman, quién a principios del siglo 21 inspiró a muchos otros héroes como él a luchar contra el crimen y las injusticias. En un mundo altamente tecnificado como lo era el mundo del siglo 30, también existía un rincón para el mal. Por eso, esos tres jóvenes habían decidido formar la Legión; inspirados por Superman, sus miembros buscaban ayudar y proteger a los más débiles.

A ese fantástico grupo era al que Querl Dox quería unirse tan ansiosamente. Pero existía un problema y era muy grave: **su antepasado**.

…Y es que Querl Dox era el tátara-tátara-nieto del terrible Brainiac, el _"Destructor de Mundos". _

-Bien… esto… esta sí es toda una historia, ¿verdad, amigos? – dijo uno de los tres fundadores, elevando la vista de su Tablet y mirando a sus compañeros. Se trataba de un bonito muchacho de cabellos negros y traje rosa, que respondía al nombre de Rokk Krinn - ¿Qué opinan?

-Bueno… A decir verdad… - la segunda miembro fundadora era una guapísima chica rubia de traje rojo y un emblema con el dibujo de Saturno en su pecho. Se llamaba Imra Ardeen. Sonrió y Querl se dio cuenta de que la suya era una sonrisa nerviosa. _"De compromiso"_, diría alguien.

-…Creo que deberíamos estudiarlo más a fondo. Digo, no es algo para tomar a la ligera – acotó el tercer miembro fundador, otro muchacho, atractivo y pelirrojo, llamado Garth Ranzz. Vestía con una capa azul y en su pecho llevaba el símbolo del relámpago – No sé. ¿Ustedes que opinan?1

Se produjo el silencio. Los tres se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Querl. El joven coluano suspiró. Se la veía venir.

-Entiendo – aceptó – Lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo – se levantó de su silla, abatido.

-No hemos dicho que no vayamos a aceptarte- Garth intentó ser sutil - … es sólo que, como comprenderás, tu historia familiar es… algo… ah…

-Complicada – completó Imra – Entiéndenos, Querl. Nuestro grupo se formó como una especie de "homenaje" (si se quiere) a esa gran leyenda del pasado, Superman. Hicimos de _sus_ ideales _nuestros_ ideales.

-Verdad, justicia, honor, lealtad – recitó Rokk.

-Y que un descendiente de quien fuera justamente uno de sus mayores enemigos venga a solicitar la admisión… bien, es algo poco usual – continuó Garth – Lo que no quita que no vayamos a aceptarte. Eso sí, necesitamos más tiempo para procesar el asunto.

-Comprendo – Querl bajó la vista, entristecido.

-No te preocupes. Tenemos tu dirección. Sabemos dónde encontrarte, así que…

Silencio otra vez. Los tres jóvenes superhéroes sonrieron de nuevo. Querl no era tonto. Aquella seguía siendo una "sonrisa de compromiso", nada más. Algo con lo que mostrarse políticamente correctos.

-Les agradezco la atención – el joven coluano asintió. Se marchó con la cara larga y mirando al piso.

Una vez se hubo ido, el ambiente en la habitación se distendió bastante. Los tres supermuchachos pudieron hablar entre sí con mayor soltura…

-Qué barbaridad. ¿Se imaginan lo que dirían los medios de comunicación si se enterasen de lo que acaba de pasar? – bromeó Rokk – Ya me imagino los titulares del Planet Online: _"JOVEN COLUANO DESCENDIENTE DEL PEOR ENEMIGO DE SUPERMAN, BUSCA EMPLEO EN LA LEGIÓN"_. ¡Qué escandalo!

-No hay necesidad de ser tan crueles – lo reprendió Imra – El pobre de Querl es tan responsable de los crímenes de su ancestro, como nosotros de las atrocidades cometidas por el hombre en los siglos 20 y 21.

-¿Eso se supone que sea bueno o malo?

-Como fuera – interrumpió Garth – el razonamiento del "escándalo mediático" no está tan fuera de lugar. Todo somos conscientes de la mala fama que el nombre de Brainiac trae aparejada. La Legión no necesita eso… de hecho, es _lo último_ que necesitamos.

-¡Y este tipo quería llamarse _"Brainiac 5"_! – exclamó Rokk - ¿Se imaginan? ¡Brainiac 5! No entiendo cuál es la fijación de su familia con ese apelativo. De todos modos, ¿alguna idea de qué rayos significa _"Brainiac"_?

-"Brain InterActive Construct" – explico Imra – Construcción Cerebral Interactiva – tradujo.

-¡Lo dicho! ¡El nombre de un androide! ¿Estamos cien por cien seguros de que este tipo es orgánico?

-Es orgánico. Le leí la mente y estoy segura de que sus pensamientos salen de un cerebro biológico.

-Nos desviamos de tema – interrumpió Garth - ¿Estamos los tres de acuerdo de que la Legión no necesita este tipo de publicidad negativa encima? A favor, alcen las manos.

No hubo necesidad de repetir la votación. Los dos jóvenes levantaron las manos. La chica rubia llamada Imra lo hizo con ciertas reticencias, pero también acabó alzándola.

-Muy bien. Pasemos al siguiente – Garth pulsó el botón de un comunicador colocado sobre la mesa - ¡Aislamiento Kid! ¡Adelante!

* * *

Querl Dox regresó a su apartamento en el más completo silencio. Las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina morada, apenas el metrobús lo depositó frente a la unidad de viviendas donde se alojaba, caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del edificio provisional que ocupaba desde su llegada –no hacía mucho– desde su planeta natal, Colu, con la mente ocupada en una sola cosa: su estrepitoso fracaso para ingresar a la Legión.

Había tenido muchas esperanzas de entrar en ella. Ahora que –estaba seguro– no lo llamarían nunca por culpa de los antecedentes de su familia, una tristeza pesada y melancólica lo invadió profundamente.

-_Buenas tardes, amo Dox_ – lo saludó su androide personal Categoría II cuando entró en su apartamento - _¿Qué tal le fue? Espero que bien._

-Terrible, Computo. Me fue horrible – Querl se sacó la gabardina. La revoleó por el aire y la tiró a un costado. El robot la recogió, la dobló y la guardó en un armario.

-_Qué pena, amo. ¿Eso significa que volveremos a casa?_ – inquirió el autómata. Su creador no le contestó. Se dirigió hasta su laboratorio privado y encendió sus máquinas.

-Computadora – indicó, en voz alta. Un pitido le respondió – Abre el Archivo Histórico. Busca _"Brainiac"_ en él.

-CONFIRMADO – dijo una voz de ordenador. La IA buscó y procesó la información, antes de comunicársela a su amo – BRAINIAC: _BRAIN INTERACTIVE CONSTRUCT_. NOMBRE GENERICO ELEGIDO POR VRIL DOX II TRAS SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN UN ORGANISMO MITAD BIOLOGICO, MITAD MAQUINA. ENEMIGO ACERRIMO DEL ÚLTIMO HIJO DE KRYPTON, EL LLAMADO "SUPERMAN" POR LOS TERRESTRES. FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE LA DESTRUCCION DE MUCHOS MUNDOS POR UN ESPACIO LARGO E INDETERMINADO DE TIEMPO. FUE APRESADO POR EL CUERPO DE LOS LINTERNAS VERDES, CON EL FALLECIDO HAL JORDAN A LA CABEZA, PRISIONERO EN EL PLANETA OA POR MUCHOS AÑOS Y FINALMENTE LIBERADO LUEGO DE UN MOTIN ENCABEZADO POR OTROS SUPERVILLANOS DEL KRYPTONIANO. HALLARIA LA MUERTE, APARENTEMENTE, DESPUES DE UNA BATALLA CONTRA VARIOS HEROES DE LA TIERRA.2

"_La historia conocida"_, pensó Querl con amargura, _"Sin embargo, ¿y si se equivocan?" _

-_¿Maestro?_ – Computo aguardaba nuevas órdenes, parado detrás de su amo. El joven coluano se volvió y reparó en él.

-¿Y si la historia oficial estuviera equivocada? – le preguntó - ¿Y si Brainiac no fuera el temible villano que todos piensan?

-_¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?_ – replicó el robot – _No quiero faltarle el respeto, amo… pero el nombre de su ancestro no es precisamente reverenciado en Colu. _

-¿Y por qué, Computo? ¿Acaso no fue un Vril Dox el que luchó por la libertad del pueblo coluano?

-_Sí. Pero… _

-¡La historia es injusta con él! Debe haber más que solo destrucción y aparente maldad. Debe existir una faceta de Brainiac que nadie conozca.

-_Maestro, sé que sus intenciones son buenas y nobles, pero me veo en la obligación de repetirle de que su ancestro fue un villano. La historia oficial, como usted la llama, no se equivoca con esto. Es un hecho incuestionable. _

-Me niego a creerlo. Me niego a pensar que la suya haya sido una condición irrecuperable – Querl meneó la cabeza – Si encontrara la forma de demostrar que no sólo fue un villano, que existía algo más… tal vez pudiera limpiar el apellido de la familia Dox. ¡Y la Legión de Superhéroes no tendría otra opción más que aceptarme entre sus filas!

-_¿Y cómo se propone hacer esto, maestro? _

Querl Dox lo pensó detenidamente. Su cerebro, cuyo intelecto alcanzaba el superior nivel 12, buscó desesperadamente una solución a su problema. Finalmente, pronto la halló…

* * *

**Esa noche… **

**Interior de una vieja base militar subterránea. **

A Querl Dox no le había costado nada colarse en el interior de aquél bunker bajo tierra, prácticamente una reliquia del siglo 21 convertida ahora en almacén y depósito de objetos pertenecientes a las Fuerzas Armadas de los ya extintos Antiguos Estados Unidos de América. Lo hizo por la noche y se aseguró de desconectar previamente los sistemas de seguridad del área que deseaba consultar. No fue solo: su androide, Computo, le acompañó.

-_Esta loca aventura sólo puede terminar de una manera: en fracaso_ – se quejó el robot, avanzando rápidamente a la par de su amo.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz y calmarte? Todo irá bien. Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.

El joven coluano –que llevaba una luminaria en la mano– buscaba algo con la mirada. Finalmente, el haz de su linterna lo encontró.

Allí, en exposición sobre un pedestal, había un gran cilindro criogénico. El contendedor se hallaba rodeado por un sistema protector de campos de fuerza…

-_Lo dicho: esto sólo puede acabar en fracaso. Vámonos, amo. Todavía estamos a tiempo de dar la media vuelta. _

-Nada de eso. Espera. Esto es, como dicen los terráqueos, "pan comido". Sostenme la linterna con fuerza y alumbra aquí – se la pasó a su androide, mientras él empezó a trastear con el sistema de campos de fuerza. No le insumió más que unos segundos desconectarlos – Estos humanos… creo que la última vez que debieron haber revisado la contraseña fue en el siglo 22. ¡Imagínate! Usar todavía un código de cinco dígitos y encima, binario…

Con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, Querl se acercó al cilindro sobre el pedestal. En su interior, congelado, se hallaba el único vestigio existente de su antepasado Vril Dox que había conseguido llegar intacto hasta el siglo 30: _una cabeza cortada_.

-Luego de su muerte y de que los científicos terrestres se cansaran de practicarle numerosas autopsias a su cuerpo, seccionaron el cráneo de Brainiac y lo colocaron aquí dentro, en esta unidad criogénica, con la esperanza de que investigadores del futuro se beneficiarían del conocimiento de la biología coluana – explicó a su androide. Enfocó el haz de luz de su linterna en la cabeza. Pese a su aspecto sombrío y alienígeno, se hallaba totalmente intacta. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo, los ojos cerrados y la red de diodos sobre su calva con todos los focos apagados – Si esto está tan bien conservado como aparenta a simple vista, nos proporcionará la solución que necesitamos.

-_Amo, más despacio. Sólo soy un autómata Categoría II. ¿Cómo podría una cabeza cortada ayudarlo a probar que su ancestro no era el villano que todos conocieron? _

-Fácil. Existe un gran vacío histórico respecto al periodo anterior a sus viajes espaciales. Cosas como su origen y motivaciones están, a estas alturas de la Historia Universal, veladas o salpicadas de errores e inconsistencias. Incluso, los sabios historiadores de Colu no se ponen de acuerdo acerca de lo que motivó a Vril Dox a convertirse en Brainiac.

-_Y usted espera echar algo de luz al gran enigma. Pero, ¿de qué manera?_ – inquirió Computo.

-Mediante sus memorias – Querl señaló a la red de diodos – Este es un dispositivo tecnológico sumamente avanzado, incluso, para la época en que fue fabricado. Todas sus vivencias, todos sus recuerdos, toda su esencia… estoy seguro de que esa Red Neural guardó un _back-up_, una copia de respaldo, de todo ello. Sólo debo decodificarlo con la ayuda de mis computadoras y entonces, sabremos la verdad. Y si mi teoría es correcta, esa información podría demostrar que Vril Dox no fue el villano malévolo que a la final, todos creían que era.

Querl tomó el cilindro con las manos, extrayéndolo del pedestal. Lo observó, como un descubridor de tesoros observaría un cofre lleno de perlas preciosas.

-_¿Y si descubre todo lo contrario? ¿Qué? _– preguntó su androide.

-No pensemos en esa posibilidad, Computo. Seamos optimistas.

-_Amo… usted es muy ingenuo, perdóneme que se lo diga. _

-¿Quién anda ahí? – rugió una voz, acercándose. Una luminaria se encendió. Enfocó la cara de un sorprendido Querl Dox.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡YA! – exclamó, aferrando con fuerza el cilindro bajo el brazo. Tanto su androide como él echaron a correr, mientras el vigilante de seguridad los perseguía, dando la voz de alto.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Intrusos! ¡Ladrones! ¡Esta es una instalación militar de máxima seguridad! ¡Están bajo arresto! _¡Alto! _

En su loca huida, dieron mal la vuelta en una esquina y quedaron atrapados en un corredor sin salida. Querl miró hacia todos lados, desesperado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Torcimos por donde no era!

El aullido de una sirena se dejó sentir. Habían reconectado las alarmas del área. Más voces se oían, cerca. Al primer vigilante se sumaron otros.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! – insultó Querl, furioso consigo mismo y su torpeza (impropia en un organismo con intelecto supuestamente de nivel 12) - ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Nos atraparan!

-_¡Amo! ¡Los ductos de ventilación! _

-¿Qué?

Computo señaló a un enorme conducto de ventilación adyacente a la pared. Querl comprendió y una pícara sonrisa relampagueó en su verde rostro.

-¡Computo! ¡Eres un genio! – dijo, abriendo la rejilla - ¡Vamos!

Para cuando los hombres de seguridad llegaron, androide y alienígena ya no estaban allí. El único testimonio de su paso por el bunker –aparte de la cabeza congelada robada– fue una pequeña linterna abandonada en el suelo…

* * *

**Capitulo Dos **

Durante las semanas siguientes al robo de la cabeza de Brainiac, el joven coluano se había dedicado con esmero en resolver el enigma. Era consciente de que desentrañar los secretos y misterios encerrados en ese cráneo no iba a ser cosa fácil y por eso transformó y modificó su entorno para hacerlo más cómodo para sí. Lamentablemente, eso significó poner el mobiliario de su laboratorio patas para arriba.

Un fastidiado Computo tuvo que limpiar los desórdenes que dejaba su amo más de una vez y también asistirlo hasta altas horas de la noche y de la madrugada en el trayecto de sus experimentos. Hasta el momento, todos los intentos de Querl por acceder a las memorias de Brainiac habían terminado en sendos fracasos. Agotado y luego de otra jornada de arduo trabajo, el coluano se desplomó sobre su escritorio y cayo rendido en un profundo sopor.

Computo se limitó a cubrirlo con una manta, arropándolo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. El androide Categoría II lo observó detenidamente mientras dormía. A su manera, apreciaba mucho a su joven amo. No solo por ser éste su dueño y creador, sino porque como su máximo confidente y mejor amigo en el mundo –en ambos mundos, la Tierra y Colu– conocía la triste historia de vida del chico…

Querl Dox no solo llevaba encima el lastre de un apellido infame debido a las malas acciones de su ancestro; tenia también una vida cargada de problemas muy duros. Su madre biológica lo había abandonado al nacer, por motivos no muy del todo claros y nunca conoció a su padre, del que se decía, murió siendo muy joven en un accidente de laboratorio con un teletransportador de materia. Pese a eso, Computo estaba seguro de que de haber estado con vida actualmente, Prann Dox tendría más de un motivo para estar orgulloso del bello muchacho en que se había convertido su hijo. Alto, delgado y con un envidiable cuerpo atlético bien conservado, Querl colmaba todas las expectativas sociales y estéticas coluanas. _¡Si hasta a las mujeres terrícolas les parecía un chico guapo y atractivo! _Lo malo era que por estar siempre tan concentrado en sus trabajos científicos, no había tenido tiempo –ni había hecho un lugar en su corazón– para el amor. Computo no dudaba sin embargo que muy pronto esta situación cambiaria, cuando su amo culminara aquél controvertido experimento que llevaba a cabo noche y día sin cesar.

El androide volvió los foto-receptores que hacían las veces de sus ojos al objeto colocado en el centro del desordenado laboratorio, foco máximo de las atenciones de su maestro por esos días. Se hallaba todavía dentro de su cilindro criogénico, pero conectada mediante un complicado sistema de cables a los ordenadores de su amo. Su expresión fría y muerta provocó un estremecimiento eléctrico en el avanzado autómata. Si se hubiera tratado de un ser orgánico, la reacción se hubiera traducido como la de "sentir escalofríos" ante tamaña cosa.

…Y es que la visión de la cabeza cortada de Brainiac no era un espectáculo bonito ni recomendable para gente impresionable. Había algo, un –Computo no sabía qué– extraño en aquél cráneo de piel color verde pálida y profundas ojeras. Un aura de malignidad escondida, latente, como… como si estuviera esperando despertar en cualquier momento.

-_"Esperando el Despertar"_ – recitó Computo, recordando la frase de un muy popular libro de poemas de moda allá por el siglo 30 que le cabía como anillo al dedo a aquella cosa. _Esperando el Despertar_. De solo imaginar aquel hecho –la cabeza cortada abriendo sorpresivamente sus ojos– el androide volvió a experimentar un estremecimiento eléctrico en las terminales sensoriales de su mecánico cuerpo. Decidió que tener aquellos pensamientos tan lúgubres y dados a la exageración teatral no le servirían de nada, ni a su amo ni a él, por lo que optó por entrar voluntariamente en modo de suspensión temporaria. Así, en cierta forma, se ahorraría las funestas cavilaciones que surgían de su cráneo de metal y acompañaría a su amo en el sueño. Lo único malo del asunto era que, mientras que Querl Dox tenía su subconsciente para provocarle vividos delirios oníricos –los llamados "sueños"–, Computo carecía de esta capacidad. Lo suyo era dormir sin soñar absolutamente nada.

Después de todo, era tan solo una máquina.

Y las maquinas no sueñan.

* * *

**Y otro par de días después… **

Querl Dox miraba el desfile de datos que inundaba la pantalla de su ordenador con aspecto sombrío y los ojos cansados. A su lado, sobre un escritorio, yacía una taza de café medio vacía. Durante los días que su investigación científica se desarrollaba, había adquirido el habito de tomar aquella bebida terrestre. Necesitaba permanecer despierto a toda costa el mayor tiempo posible y eso significaba consumir _cualquier_ _cosa_ que evitara que sus ojos se cerraran y su consciencia se sumiera en un letargo inútil y que solo le haría perder un tiempo que consideraba vital y valioso para resolver el problema que tenía entre manos.

-_Maestro, no puede seguir así _– le dijo su androide, preocupado – _Debe descansar al menos un momento…_

-No puedo. Tengo que resolver esto, Computo. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Sólo necesito concentrarme más, es todo.

Querl tomó otro sorbo de café. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ugh… Se me enfrió – le alcanzó la taza al robot – Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Caliéntame esto.

-_Amo, mucha cafeína en su sistema no es buena… podría ser perjudicial para su salud. _

-Soy consciente de ello. Ahora, sé buen chico y caliéntame esta taza. Ve – Querl ni lo miró. Sus ojos enrojecidos seguían fijamente el desfile de bytes por la pantalla con atención. Súbitamente y sin previo aviso, el ordenador emitió un pitido y un mensaje, en brillantes caracteres rojos, saltó en el monitor. Era una sola palabra, que lo decía todo: _ERROR_.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Otra vez! – el coluano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, abatido - ¡Otra vez dio error! ¡Diablos!

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el fallo? _

-Por más que lo intentan una y otra vez, mis computadoras no pueden penetrar los códigos de la Red Neural de Brainiac. Es como si el tipo de encriptación en el que están se negara a revelar la información contenida en el dispositivo.

-_¿Ha intentado hackear el sistema? _

-Ya lo he probado. He utilizado todos los trucos que conozco y nada… ¡Nada!

Querl miró a la cabeza decapitada alojada dentro del cilindro con desesperación.

-Es… es como si Brainiac mismo se resistiera a revelar sus secretos. Me pregunto… - hizo una pausa. Dejó la frase en suspenso durante un momento - ¿Sabes? Es una idea extraña, pero… pero si la miras bien, no suena tan descabellada.

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué es, amo? _

-¿Y si sigue vivo? – Querl miró a su androide a los ojos - ¿Y si de alguna manera, Vril Dox continua existiendo?

Computo le echó un vistazo a la cabeza.

-_A mí me parece todo lo contrario. Luce bien muerto_ – declaró, no muy convencido.

-No lo creo – Querl frunció el ceño – Es más… existe una enorme posibilidad de que el dispositivo dentro de la cabeza seccionada haya hecho incluso un _back-up_ de su conciencia.

-_¿Tal cosa podría ser cierta? _

-Es posible. Es totalmente posible. Y eso explicaría su reticencia a ofrecernos libremente el acceso a sus memorias.

Silencio. El joven coluano pensó con fuerza, ponderando su nueva teoría y elaborando una solución para su hipótesis.

-Hay un solo camino a seguir, Computo. Ahora lo veo con más claridad.

-_¿Amo? _

-No es con computadoras y enlaces cibernéticos con los que podremos extraer la información. La única manera de acceder a ella es mediante la telepatía.

* * *

Querl había enchufado la cabeza de Brainiac a un nuevo dispositivo de su invención. Ya no se hallaba dentro del contenedor criogénico. Ahora la había colocado sobre un pedestal, emulando la posición que ocupara anteriormente en el interior del bunker subterráneo del cual la había sacado.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, el coluano acababa de adherirse unos parches circulares en forma de triángulo invertido sobre su frente.

-Estas sinapsis me permitirán enlazar mis ondas cerebrales a un patrón similar a las suyas – explicó – Con suerte, el lazo telepático provocara la estimulación adecuada en la Red Neural y, si queda algo de la conciencia original de Vril Dox grabada en ella, me reconocerá como otro coluano y miembro de su familia…

-_…Permitiéndole el tan ansiado acceso a sus memorias, ¿correcto? _– completó Computo.

-Correcto.

-_Me veo obligado a decir que el experimento encierra cierto riesgo para su joven mente, amo. _

-Tonterías. No me ocurrirá nada malo. A lo sumo tendré migrañas por media hora y luego se me pasará. Muy bien… Vamos a intentarlo.

Querl tomó asiento frente a la cabeza. Bajo la atenta mirada de Computo, encendió las sinapsis.

Un fuerte zumbido resonó en su cerebro. Fue creciendo cada vez más con cada latido en sus sienes, hasta que llegó a un punto en que no lo pudo soportar. Aquejado por fuertísimos dolores, Querl se vio sacudido al mismo tiempo por violentos temblores. Una serie de espasmos musculares involuntarios.

-_¿Amo? ¡Amo! ¿Se encuentra bien?_ – le preguntó un desesperado Computo - _¿Llamo a Emergencias Médicas? _

Pese al lacerante, atroz sufrimiento que padecía, Querl logró articular una palabra.

-No – dijo, y fijó su vista al frente. Se obligó a mirar a la cabeza cortada.

Esta tembló. Se sacudió y de repente… abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres **

No hubo palabras. Nadie habló. La cabeza de Brainiac se limitó simplemente a abrir los ojos y mirar al frente. La suya era una mirada vacua, vacía. Su rosto, inexpresivo, sin emociones. Una máscara de carne que bien podría haber sido de piedra esculpida.

El único signo evidente de que la cabeza estaba de algún modo viva, lo dieron los diodos que llevaba encima. Esa serie de pequeños focos incrustados en el hueso –la parte visible de su implante biomecánico– comenzaron a brillar con una pulsátil luz roja. Como los latidos de un inexistente corazón, se encendían y apagaban, rítmicamente. Querl sólo lo miró. Había dejado de temblar y por supuesto, el dolor inicial se había desvanecido. Las sinapsis sobre su frente vibraban acompasadamente, siguiendo a las luces de los diodos.

Ambos se hallaban conectados. Sus mentes estaban ligadas en una comunicación no-verbal, ejecutada a una velocidad superior a la de la luz: _la velocidad del pensamiento. _

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Brainiac. Jamás movió los labios. De la cabeza cortada nunca partió sonido alguno. Toda la charla era telepática.

-Querl Dox. Tu descendiente – respondió el joven, de la misma manera.

-¿Descendiente? ¡Explícate! – el tono de la voz mental de Brainiac era dura, fría como el acero - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Estamos en el interior de mi laboratorio, en la Tierra. Finales del siglo 30, aproximadamente, según el calendario terrestre.

-Siglo 30… Entonces, ¿estoy en el futuro?

-Tú futuro. Mi presente.

-Fascinante. Un momento… no siento mis extremidades inferiores. ¡No siento las piernas, ni los brazos! ¡Ni mi pecho! ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Querl notó un pánico creciente en su interlocutor. Una emoción primaria con la que fue bombardeado y que no estaba preparado para lidiar. De hecho, en realidad no estaba preparado para enfrentar _ninguna_ respuesta emocional de ningún tipo. Creía tratar con una especie de _back-up_ de la conciencia de Vril Dox, algo así como una "emulación artificial" de sus pensamientos. Evidentemente, había algo más que sólo eso dentro de aquella cabeza seccionada.

El "pánico irracional" de Brainiac, una vez despierta su mente, le impelió a tomar la iniciativa. Mediante el mismo enlace telepático en el que se producía la comunicación, Querl sintió que la conciencia resucitada pugnaba por apoderarse de sus pensamientos, arrebatárselos. El joven se resistió al embate todo lo que pudo, pero a la final, su rival psíquico demostró poseer tal determinación y ansias de vida y voluntad, que sus defensas naturales cedieron permitiéndole pasar.

-_¿Amo? ¿Se encuentra bien?_ – le preguntó Computo, cuando le vio agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, aflojando a la vez las extremidades - _¿Amo? _

Pudo oír la voz de su robot, pero no pudo responderle. Se hundía cada vez más y más en un pozo, a través de un largo y oscuro túnel…

Querl pestañeó. Se hallaba parado en el Puente de Mando de un impresionante navío estelar, mirando por una ventana al espacio salpicado de estrellas de afuera. Su confusión inicial dio paso a la certeza absoluta de hallarse inmerso en una suerte de ilusión mental de algún tipo.

-Querl Dox – dijo una voz detrás de él. Se volvió y contempló a su ancestro, Vril Dox, con el cuerpo completo. Un alienígena alto, musculoso, que lo miraba con unos ojos fríos e inhumanos. Llevaba las manos entrecruzadas en la espalda y su aspecto y posición física imponía respeto y temor.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Fue mi hogar entre las estrellas durante los años en los que lo utilicé para desplazarme por los infinitos abismos del Cosmos – Brainiac observó su entorno con la misma expresión fría que ya dedicara a su descendiente – A través de esta nave, he recorrido cientos de mundos, miles de planetas. He conocido incontables formas de vida y las he estudiado a todas

-Dicen… dicen que también las has destruido. ¿Es eso cierto? – se animó a preguntarle Querl. Se produjo un momento de silencio. Brainiac volvió a observarlo.

-¿Destruir? Yo no he destruido nada. Por el contrario, he preservado.

El entorno que los rodeaba cambió drásticamente. Ahora se hallaban en una inmensa habitación repleta de unas especies de esferas de cristal colocadas en diversos pedestales. El joven coluano se acercó a una de ellas y contempló su interior. Una fascinante ciudad alienígena en miniatura se hallaba montada dentro del globo.3

-Todos los mundos que he visitado están representados en cada una de estas esferas – explicó Brainiac, tomando una con la mano – Ciudades enteras, con sus habitantes, preservados eternamente de los estragos del tiempo. Protegidos de las inclemencias de un universo hostil. Sus mundos… tuve que erradicarlos para evitar el caos y el descontrol que su mera existencia significaban para el esquema cósmico, pero sus culturas viven aquí dentro, en estas esferas.

Devolvió el globo a su sitio. Miró a su descendiente directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no soy destructor. _Soy salvador_ – proclamó.

-Hay… mucha controversia en mi época sobre ti. Afirmas ser un salvador y no un destructor de mundos. La finalidad de mi experimento al contactarme contigo mediante esta forma es echar luz al respecto.

-Lo sé. Ahora tu mente es como un libro abierto para mí. Conozco todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos, Querl Dox, hijo de Prann Dox, descendiente directo de Kajz Dox, nieto de mi hijo Lyrl Dox y por ende, progenie mía también. Y sé que la verdad es otra: la finalidad de este experimento tuyo es para poder demostrarle a la Legión de Superhéroes que yo no fui realmente un "villano" como se afirma y así poderte ganar tu entrada a su grupo de jóvenes justicieros metahumanos. Lamento tener que desilusionar tus expectativas, pero habrá un ligero cambio de planes en todo ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi objetivo no está cumplido. No he podido anexar todavía ninguna ciudad terrestre a mi colección. Superman, la Liga de la Justicia y el Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes me lo impidieron en el pasado. A través de tu mente, he visto que ellos ya no existen más, por lo que el momento de reemprender mi camino ha llegado. El contratiempo que significó la muerte de mi cuerpo físico será prontamente subsanado. Gracias a ti, buscaré un nuevo habitáculo donde albergar mi conciencia y esta vez, me aseguraré de que sea para siempre.

Querl retrocedió. Aquello no sonaba bien. Para nada.

-No puedes hacer eso, Vril Dox. _¿Qué no lo entiendes?_ ¡Busco la verdad! ¡Busco limpiar el apellido Dox! No puedo creer que sea verdad lo que todos dicen de ti. No puedo creer que en realidad solo seas un infame villano…

-Hay un par de errores en tu planteamiento – Brainiac caminó lentamente hacia él – Numero uno: no me considero un "villano". Es una denominación que no significa nada para mí. Estoy más allá del Bien y del Mal, por lo tanto, las leyes morales de las civilizaciones inferiores que visito no me alcanzan ni me incumben en lo más mínimo. Numero dos: _Vril Dox, del planeta Colu, no existe más_. En realidad, dejó de hacerlo cuando le implantaron la Red Neural en su cerebro allá hace tiempo, en el pasado. Yo… Yo soy Brainiac.

Alzó una mano. Su tátara-tátara-nieto retrocedió otra vez, chocándose contra una fría pared de metal, acorralado.

-Y tú, Querl Dox… tú serás el vehículo que propiciara mi evolución final.

Lo tocó en la frente.

Enseguida, una violenta descarga de energía lo invadió. El efecto también tuvo su contrapartida en el plano físico. Computo, hasta ahora mero espectador excluido del drama que se había desarrollado en el plano mental, vio con asombro cómo una fuerza invisible alzaba a su amo en el aire. Al mismo tiempo, la cabeza cortada de Brainiac sufría una brutal descomposición…

Derritiéndose como el plástico o la cera caliente, la piel verdosa que recubría el cráneo coluano se desprendió humeando y fluyendo en un charco. Los ojos se hundieron en las cuencas y también se evaporaron. Lo único que quedó fue una calavera sonriente con una red de focos brillantes adheridos a ella, mismos que explotaban, largando chispas y prendiéndose fuego.

Suspendido todavía en el aire, Querl pegó un alarido. Echó su propia cabeza hacia atrás y los parches con forma circular adheridos a su frente fluctuaron, convirtiéndose en una nueva Red Neural de tres focos que brillaban con luz propia.

Cuando el espectáculo decididamente sobrenatural acabó, el cuerpo del joven coluano descendió despacio sobre el piso, de pie. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Computo aguardó unos momentos antes de formular la inevitable pregunta:

-_¿Amo? ¿Está usted bien? _

El muchacho abrió los ojos. No tenía pupilas. Una blancura lechosa parecía reemplazarlas. Pese a todo, parecía poder ver perfectamente. Giró su cara y observó al androide.

-_¿Maestro?_ – volvió a preguntarle este. El muchacho no respondió - _¿Querl Dox? _

-SOY BRAINIAC – proclamó con una voz grave, potente, impropia de él, surgiendo por su garganta – Y TUS SERVICIOS YA NO SON REQUERIDOS.

El coluano alzó una mano. Abrió y cerró sus dedos, formando con ello un puño.

Computo estalló en cientos de pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, reventado de adentro hacia fuera por telequinesis. Las piezas mecánicas se desparramaron como chatarra inservible por todo el laboratorio.

Sin mostrar la más mínima emoción, Brainiac –dentro del cuerpo de su descendiente– caminó hacia una ventana. Se arrojó por ella y se marchó, volando con rumbo desconocido…

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro **

**Más tarde… **

**Prisión de máxima seguridad. Isla Slabside. **

Un enorme complejo de edificios de acero y hormigón, rodeados por altos muros, con el mejor sistema de seguridad del planeta y lo último y más avanzado de la tecnología carcelaria del siglo 30. Eso era el penal de la Isla Slabside, ubicada a pocos kilómetros de la costa de la ciudad de Metrópolis. El lugar también tenía otro nombre, una denominación alternativa que corría de boca en boca entre los guardias de la prisión, quienes se paseaban por sus respectivos corredores portando sus negras armaduras antidisturbios y sus rifles de partículas. Ellos la llamaban _"La Losa"_, porque –decían– sólo se podía salir de ella con los pies para delante. Y muchas veces, este dicho se aplicaba a los mismos guardias.

Slabside había sido construida para que fuera la prisión más segura del mundo. Era el mejor exponente en la materia, superior incluso a los antiguos penales de Stryker Island y Belle Reve juntos. Allí dentro, tras los muros y las puertas de acero reforzado, sólo estaban los más locos y peligrosos… nadie podía entrar o salir si no se sometía antes a una estricta revisión en un control de seguridad, compuesta de _scanners_ y demás aparataje costoso y sofisticado.

Slabside era, lo que se decía, inviolable. Una fortaleza, un bastión del siglo 30 totalmente inexpugnable. O, al menos, lo había sido hasta la llegada de Brainiac…

Utilizando siempre el cuerpo de su descendiente coluano como conducto, al villano no le bastó más que usar telequinesis para abrir los gruesos portones y penetrar en la prisión. Las alarmas se dispararon y los guardias, armados hasta los dientes, acudieron a su encuentro, listos para enfrentarlo. Brainiac los observó con frialdad, mientras las tropas policiales tomaban posición ante él, las armas en alto y listas.

-SON MUY DEBILES PARA DETENERME – declaró – Y MENOS PODRAN HACERLO AHORA, CON TODOS LOS PRISIONEROS SUELTOS.

Alzó una mano. Al instante, los cerrojos de todas las celdas cercanas estallaron o se desconectaron. Las puertas se abrieron y una horda enfurecida y exaltada de humanos, alienígenas y otros seres surgieron en masa, listos para dar batalla.

-_¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Interrupción energética. Falla completa de seguridad en subniveles 12 al 14_ – tronó la voz de una computadora, intentando hacerse oír por encima del feroz jaleo que los guardias y los internos armaban en mitad de su lucha a puño tendido.

Desinteresándose del motín –sólo había sido concebido como una mera excusa calculada para distracción– Brainiac se dirigió tranquilamente a una celda en particular. Pese a que su puerta también estaba abierta de par en par, el único prisionero alojado en su interior no había salido. Recostado sobre su camastro y vestido con un traje naranja carcelario, silbaba alegremente una bella melodía de Beethoven, mientras afuera se desataba el caos.

-ALEXIS LUTHOR – lo llamó Brainiac por su nombre, parado en la entrada de su celda – TE NECESITO.

-Ya decía yo que esto no podía ser simplemente una mera falla del sistema – dijo, irguiéndose y mirándolo – Vaya, vaya, vaya… _¿Y qué tenemos aquí? _Pero si es un chico coluano… y uno muy atractivo, por cierto.

Alexis Luthor era mujer. En concreto, una bella chica pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda. No tendría más que 20 o 21 años, y aun así pese a su corta edad, se trataba de una de las mentes criminales más grandes y peligrosas del siglo 30.

Como descendiente directa del mítico Lex Luthor, Alexis había heredado de éste una inteligencia prodigiosa, única, y una sed inconmensurable e imposible de saciar de conocimiento y poder. Su profesión, antes de que la Legión de Superhéroes la detuviera y la pusiera tras las rejas, había sido la de investigadora científica. Se especializaba en Química, Física, Astrobiología, Robótica, Ingeniería Genética, Botánica, etc, etc. Alexis era una maestra consumada en todos y cada uno de estos campos y siempre estaba dispuesta a ampliar su espectro del saber aprendiendo nuevas cosas cuando podía. Hablaba más de un idioma: inglés, español, portugués, ruso, polaco, chino, japonés, idioma de señas y hasta lenguajes extraterrestres, siendo su favorito –no podía ser de otra manera– el kryptones.

Era, en resueltas cuentas, una chica instruida y completa, colmada de dones mentales y de bendiciones físicas (podía presentarse tranquilamente a un concurso de _"Miss Universo"_ y ganarlo) a la que sólo le faltaba una cosa para ser inmensamente feliz en la vida: **destruir a la Legión**.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al coluano, acercándose a él con una pícara sonrisa en sus perfectos labios – Quiero saber el nombre del príncipe de piel verde que ha venido en su corcel a rescatarme de este tugurio.

-SOY BRAINIAC – le respondió él, frío como un tempano – Y NECESITO DE TUS TALENTOS. VENDRAS CONMIGO.

-Como gustes, guapo. Te sigo. Soy toda tuya – Alexis le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos salieron del lugar, caminando. En mitad de un pasillo, un guardia armado con una pistola les salió al paso, dando la voz de alto. Brainiac se dispuso a matarlo, pero la chica se lo impidió con un requerimiento singular…

-Permíteme, _Brainy_. Este es mío.

-¡Quieta! ¡Quédate donde estás, o te juro por Dios que…! – empezó el policía. Bostezando de aburrimiento, Alexis le propinó una contundente patada en la entrepierna y cuando soltó el arma y se dobló por la mitad del dolor, la chica extrajo un filoso estilete de su traje de presidiario y se lo incrustó en la nuca, atravesándole el cerebro limpiamente y matándolo en el acto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, compañero? – preguntó, extrayendo el estilete del cadáver de su víctima, mientras sonreía.

-FORMIDABLE METODO DE EJECUCION. PERO AHORA, DEBEMOS IRNOS – insistió Brainiac, sin traslucir emoción alguna por el homicidio a sangre fría que acababa de presenciar – HAY UNA UNIDAD MOVIL QUE PODREMOS UTILIZAR. ESTÁ EN ESE ALMACEN CERRADO – dijo, señalando a una gran cortina de metal.

-Magnifico. Sólo me tomará unos segundos decodificar el seguro electrónico – Alexis ya desmontaba el tablero de control del portón – Poca cosa, la verdad.

-NO TENEMOS TIEMPO. ESTA DISTRACCION QUE HE CREADO NO DURARA PARA SIEMPRE. Y TENGO PRISA. HAZTE A UN LADO.

Con su telequinesis, el coluano reventó la entrada, hundiéndola hacia dentro y abriendo un enorme agujero. Allí, en el almacén y como lo dijera, una especie de moto voladora de la policía metropolitana les esperaba…

-Chico, ¡mira qué belleza la de esta nena! – Alexis se montó en ella. La encendió e hizo rugir sus turbinas – Vamos, lechuga. Sube aquí atrás. Tú y yo vamos a dar un largo paseo fuera de los muros de esta apestosa prisión.

Aprovechando el desorden del motín en Slabside, Alexis Luthor y Brainiac escaparon del lugar sin contratiempos. Mientras ambos volaban a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad, el coluano le reveló a su nueva socia su plan maestro.

Ella estaba encantada de participar…

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco **

Para cuando la Legión de Superhéroes se enteró de la fuga de presos en Slabside, el motín estaba prácticamente controlado. Sin embargo, los tres miembros fundadores del grupo (Saturn Girl, Cósmico y Relámpago) acudieron igual a la penitenciaria, para entrevistarse con el Alcalde y averiguar pistas acerca del misterioso instigador de la revuelta.

-Por poco y no contamos el cuento – resopló el agitado Alcalde de la penitenciaria, un hombre obeso que no paraba de sudar. Se secó la cara con un pañuelo – Costó sudor y sangre contener a los prisioneros, pero pudimos hacerlo y recuperar el control. Y ahora recién descubrimos que no están todos: _falta uno_.

-¿Sólo un prisionero? – Rokk Krinn, alias _"Cósmico"_, enarcó una ceja - ¿Cuál de todos ellos?

-Oh. Creo que les será familiar: Alexis Luthor.

Los tres super-jovenes se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Vaya si no conocían a Alexis. De hecho, era gracias a ellos que la chica había acabado allí dentro, en una celda de detención.

-¿Cómo hizo Alexis para huir? ¿Cómo escapó?

-Tenía un cómplice – reveló el Alcalde – De hecho, es de él de quien quería hablarles. Tenemos filmaciones de su súbita entrada al penal. Vengan conmigo. Se las mostrare.

El Alcalde de Slabside guió al trio superpoderoso hasta su oficina. Allí les mostró las filmaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, en las cuales se veía –con lujo de detalle y en alta definición– a Brainiac irrumpiendo en el lugar y enfrentándose a los guardias sin el más mínimo temor.

Al ver al muchacho coluano, los tres legionarios palidecieron. Bastó una mirada entre ellos para asegurarse de que todos vieron _exactamente_ a la misma persona.

-Es ese coluano de la otra vez… Querl Dox – murmuró Rokk a sus compañeros. Estos asintieron, pero esperaron hasta salir de la oficina del Alcalde de la prisión para conferenciar entre ellos.

-¿Qué hace Querl Dox ayudando a escapar a una delincuente peligrosa como Alexis? –inquirió Imra – No tiene lógica.

-Para mí sí que la tiene – Rokk frunció el ceño - ¿El nombre _"Brainiac"_ les suena de algo? Vieron… yo se los dije. Los Dox son una familia maldita.

-No tienes por qué ser tan dramático – lo reprendió Garth – Coincido con Saturn Girl: aquí hay algo que no encaja – se volvió hacia la muchacha rubia – El Dox del video de seguridad parecía exhibir una amplia gama de poderes mentales. Tú leíste su mente durante nuestra primera (y única) entrevista. ¿Acaso disponía de un potencial psíquico oculto?

-Ninguno. No tenía ningún superpoder de ningún tipo, salvo su enorme inteligencia. Pero hay algo más: no sé si se fijaron en la grabación, pero su rostro estaba _cambiado_…

-¿Te refieres a los tres círculos sobre su frente y los ojos blancos?

-Exactamente. Chicos, creo que le controlan. Querl Dox debe estar siendo víctima de la manipulación de alguien.

-Pero, de ser eso cierto… _¿Cuál de nuestros enemigos podría haberle hecho semejante cosa?_ – Rokk se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo - ¿El Señor del Tiempo? ¿Glorith? ¿Mordrú? ¿Los Dominadores? ¿Imperiex? ¿Quién de todos ellos?

Silencio. No hubo ninguna respuesta. No podía haberla. Al menos, todavía no.

-En todo caso, propongo que volvamos al Cuartel y movilicemos a toda nuestra tropa para ubicar tanto a Alexis como a Dox – dijo Garth - ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – respondieron los otros dos, caminando junto a él en dirección de la aeronave que habían utilizado para viajar a Slabside.

* * *

La mansión de la Familia Luthor era, en el siglo 30, un amasijo de cascotes, ladrillos partidos, paredes sin revoque y descascaradas, ventanas sin vidrios y abundante vegetación, compuesta de arbustos y enredaderas que crecían sin control por todos lados.

Alexis, ya sin el uniforme de la cárcel encima y vistiendo un llamativo traje a la moda, contemplaba la ruina de la que alguna vez fuera una orgullosa casa señorial.

-Aquí vivió mi tátara-tátara-abuelo, ¿sabes? – le contó a su compañero. Brainiac se hallaba parado a su lado, escuchándola en silencio – Fue el hombre más maravilloso que existió, un adelantado a su tiempo. Logró mucho y hubiera logrado más si no hubiera sido por ese odioso extraterrestre bienhechor – Alexis frunció el ceño, disgustada – Superman fue la ruina de la Familia Luthor. Es justo que yo odie por esa causa a todos los superhéroes. A los que existieron y a los que existen. Y a los que existirán, también. ¿Entiendes?

-COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE TU ODIO HACIA EL KRYPTONIANO Y TODO LO QUE REPRESENTA – acotó Brainiac – SI MI PLAN TIENE ÉXITO, LA TIERRA NO TENDRA QUE DEPENDER DE LOS LLAMADOS "HEROES" NUNCA MÁS. ¿CREES QUE PODRAS LOGRAR CONSTRUIR LO QUE TE PEDI?

-¿Puedes conseguirme la lista de materiales que necesito para hacerlo?

-SÍ.

-Entonces, dalo por hecho. Es pan comido – Alexis sonrió, malévola.

* * *

Una figura llegó volando sola, por sus propios medios, al Cuartel General de la Legión de Superhéroes media hora después de que sus tres líderes alertaran a sus miembros de la difícil situación que estaban atravesando. Se trataba de un muchacho apuesto y musculoso, vestido con una playera negra, pantalones vaqueros y botas. En su pecho, sobre la playera, llevaba grabado un dibujo. Era el símbolo que lo identificaba entre sus compañeros de la Legión y también, el mismo emblema que con orgullo usara su ancestro en épocas pasadas: una letra _"S"_ estilizada de color rojo.

Su nombre era Conner Kent.

Era el tátara-tátara-nieto de Superman y al igual que él, un superhéroe.

Se hacía llamar "Superboy".4

-Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Estaba sofocando un volcán en erupción al otro lado del mundo cuando me llegó el mensaje. Me fue imposible venir antes…

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí – dijo Garth – Hemos movilizado a todos para dar con Alexis, pero estamos convencidos de que el que podrá encontrarla, eres tú. Después de todo, ella y tú tienen un pasado en común…

Superboy sabía que su amigo y compañero se refería a sus ancestros, Lex Luthor y Superman, pero la frase bien podría aplicarse a _otro_ pasado no tan lejano y sí más reciente. Uno que los tenía a ambos (Alexis y él) como protagonistas sentimentales de un romance con un final frustrado.

Saturn Girl, quien poseía el poder de la telepatía (a veces una autentica maldición más que un don) vio en su mente un relampagueó fugaz de los recuerdos que la relación entre Conner y Alexis se habían grabado a fuego en el alma del muchacho.

La historia de amor de ambos jóvenes era una historia condenada al fracaso de antemano. Descendientes ambos de dos dinastías tan dispares –la noble Casa de El y la Familia Luthor– eran iguales al agua y el aceite. Mientras que Superboy era un digno representante de su legendario antepasado, Alexis había heredado toda la maldad del suyo.

-Tienes que saber una cosa, Conner – le advirtió Imra – Alexis no está sola. La acompaña un coluano que se hace llamar _"Brainiac 5"_…

-Brainiac – el muchacho pronuncio el nombre del antiguo archienemigo de Superman no sin cierto estremecimiento – Lo tendré presente. Descuida.

-No creemos que este chico coluano sea malvado. Nuestra hipótesis es que algo o alguien le controla.

-Okey.

-Contamos contigo para poder encontrarlo. Tanto a Alexis como a él. Y detener cualquier plan nefasto que pudieran estar urdiendo.

-Descuida, Garth. Ya mismo saldré a traerlos.

-Buena suerte, amigo.

Conner abandonó el edificio de la misma forma en que había llegado. Confiaba en hallar a Alexis antes de que la muchacha pudiera cometer un crimen irreparable y aun mayor de los que ya venía haciendo.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis **

Un camión atravesaba tranquilamente una autopista. En la parte posterior, en su interior, transportaba una carga de componentes electrónicos de última generación…

De repente, una figura salida de la nada aparece frente al vehículo motorizado. El conductor apenas alcanza a pisar los frenos. Por poco y una colisión hubiera sido inminente.

-¿Quién diablos…? – masculló el hombre, instantes antes de que una fuerza invisible le provocara un infarto cardiaco masivo y cayera muerto ante el volante.

Sin preocuparse por el resto del tráfico de coches que pasaban a su alrededor zumbando y hasta haciendo sonar la bocina, Brainiac se encaminó a la parte trasera del vehículo y la abrió sin tocarla. Dentro, halló cajas llenas, repletas de aparatos sofisticados y repuestos de computadora. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el coluano utilizó la misma fuerza telequinetica con la que había matado al conductor para sacar las cajas. Las hizo flotar en el aire a su alrededor, como quien tiene un simple par de globos de feria atados a su mano y los sujeta con ella. Luego, procedió a activar un dispositivo que traía consigo y una suerte de singularidad espacio-tiempo tamaño mediana se abrió, como si fuera un vulgar remolino, salvo que hecho de luz.

-ATENCION, ALEXIS LUTHOR. AHÍ VAN LOS MATERIALES QUE REQUERISTE – avisó telepáticamente a su compañera, mientras las cajas atravesaban de una en una el "agujero de gusano" y desaparecían en su interior.

Toda esta actividad inusual no podía pasar desapercibida y menos para alguien con los súper-sentidos de Conner Kent. Volando, llegó al lugar y se plantó frente a frente al extraterrestre de cabellos rubios y piel verde.

-Tú… Te he estado buscando – le dijo – Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, amigo. Más te vale no intentar nada y venir conmigo por las buenas, de lo contrario…

Brainiac lo ignoró por completo. Le dio la espalda y continuó supervisando el envío de material por el portal espaciotemporal.

-¿Qué no me oíste? Te estoy hablando. ¡Eh! – Conner le colocó una mano sobre el hombro con firmeza, para llamar su atención.

Su objetivo se cumplió, aunque no como él esperaba. Una fuerza siniestra e invisible lo agarró y lo empujó, haciéndolo volar por el aire y estampándolo contra un poste de luz, al otro lado de la autopista. El palo de acero se combó por el impacto, pero Superboy estaba ileso; esto se debía en su mayor medida gracias a su herencia genética kryptoniana. Como su ancestro, Superman, también poseía el poder de la invulnerabilidad.

-Muy bien… parece que la "amabilidad" no va a servir en este caso – Conner se arrojó supervelozmente hacia su rival, directo como una vieja bala de cañón – Te controle alguien o no, voy a tenerte que llevar conmigo a la fuerza, si es necesario.

El joven superhéroe chocó contra él y lo arrastró por el aire varios kilómetros de allí. Ambos cayeron en el centro de una población cercana, una pequeña ciudad. Aterrizaron en mitad de una plaza pública, para sorpresa de los transeúntes que acertaron pasar por allí.

-FASCINANTE – Brainiac se irguió, indemne. Había utilizado su escudo mental para protegerse de la caída – TUS PODERES SON ENORMES, SIN DUDA. SÓLO EXISTIÓ ALGUIEN UNA VEZ ASI, CON HABILIDADES SIMILARES A LAS TUYAS… Y POR LO QUE VEO, TAMBIEN HA TENIDO DESCENDENCIA QUE HA LOGRADO ALCANZAR EL SIGLO 30. ¿CONNER KENT? – el extraterrestre pronunció su nombre con desprecio. Le estaba leyendo la mente – MUCHO GUSTO. SOY BRAINIAC.

-Sé quién eres. Y ahora vas a decirme qué planean Alexis y tú, o…

Un automóvil estacionado cerca voló y golpeó con fuerza al Joven de Acero. Otro se le unió y después otro más. A Brainiac no le costó más que pensarlo para que los vehículos se movieran arrancados de su lugar y cayeran todos juntos sobre su enemigo, apilándose en una suerte de montaña de chatarra.

Superboy se vio súbitamente en un aprieto, pero aun así avanzó contra el extraterrestre, sacándose todo lo que éste le tiró de encima. Se abalanzó hacia él, intentado arrollarlo otra vez, obteniendo como resultado rebotar contra el escudo invisible que el coluano levantó con sus poderes mentales y salir disparado como una jabalina al cielo.

-ME ENCANTARIA QUEDARME A JUGAR CONTIGO, PERO ME TEMO QUE CIERTOS ASUNTOS MAS IMPORTANTES REQUIEREN DE MI ATENCION. HASTA ENTONCES. SEGURAMENTE, TÚ Y YO VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS… - Brainiac activó otra vez el dispositivo que llevaba consigo, abriendo de nuevo un "agujero de gusano" por el que cruzó y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cuando pudo volver a descender, un frustrado Conner intentó hallar alguna pista por la zona del paradero del extraterrestre. Pese a que utilizó todos sus súper-sentidos, no encontró nada.

Había sido burlado delante de sus narices por un enemigo evidentemente superior. Juró que la próxima vez que ambos se encontrasen, las cosas serían distintas...

* * *

Concretamente, se produjeron en total 13 robos similares al primero en tan solo unas pocas horas. Todos cometidos a plena luz del día y perpetrados por la misma persona y el mismo _"Modus Operandi"_. Los objetos robados eran siempre de la misma especie: componentes electrónicos varios, piezas de acero industrial, lo último en servomecanismos, etc. La Legión estaba perpleja; no solo Brainiac les burlaba en pleno rostro sino que también y pese a todas sus especulaciones, no atinaban a deducir qué podrían estar construyendo con tanto esmero Alexis y él.

Mientras la Legión se hacía estas preguntas, el dúo de villanos dio los últimos retoques a la fastuosa creación conjunta que se alzaba en mitad del laboratorio secreto emplazado bajo las ruinas de la mansión Luthor, que era el verdadero sitio donde ambos estaban…

-Muy bien. ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Alexis, una vez el trabajo hubo concluido. Se encendió un cigarrillo, dio una calada y exhaló el humo por la boca no sin cierto deleite – No sé… personalmente, creo que ha sido mi mejor trabajo, pero el que va a disponer de él eres tú, así que…

-ES EXCELENTE – Brainiac observó aquello, la fría expresión de su rostro remitiendo un poco. Incluso, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción – TUS TALENTOS EN EL AREA DE LA ROBOTICA SIN DUDA NO HAN SIDO EXAGERADOS, ALEXIS LUTHOR. LA CARCASA QUE HAS CONSTRUIDO SE VE MARAVILLOSA. LA FORMA DE SU DISEÑO ESTÁ BIEN PENSADA DESDE EL PLANO PSICOLOGICO. INTIMIDARÁ A CUALQUIERA.

-A que sí, ¿verdad? – la chica sonrió – Bueno. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-EL SIGUIENTE PASO ES EL UNICO QUE FALTA: INSTALAR MI CONCIENCIA DENTRO DE ELLA DEFINITIVAMENTE.

_¿Cuál era el objeto de tantas atenciones por parte del dúo de supervillanos? _Este: un inmenso cuerpo-robot, un autómata fabricado con la mejor tecnología que habían robado. No sólo se veía imponente, allí de pie y en silencio… también se veía amenazante, ya que su rostro era similar a una calavera de metal.

-¿Cómo harás para tomar posesión de éste cuerpo mecánico, Brainiac? – quiso saber Alexis, mientras el coluano se acercaba al gran androide y le apoyaba una mano encima.

-MEDIANTE EL ENLACE MENTAL DE MIS SINAPSIS – se señaló los tres círculos en la frente – TRASLADARAN MI CONCIENCIA A ESTE CUERPO, PERMITIENDOME RENACER DENTRO DE UN ORGANISMO UNICO. YA NO TENDRÉ QUE TEMER MÁS A LA VEJEZ Y A LA MUERTE… NI A LAS LIMITACIONES DE LA CARNE NI DEL TIEMPO. FINALMENTE, HABRÉ DADO EL ULTIMO PASO HACIA LA PERFECCION ABSOLUTA.

Brainiac guardó silencio un momento, pensativo.

-LO MALO ES QUE ACABARÉ PERDIENDO LAS MARAVILLOSAS HABILIDADES TELEQUINESICAS Y TELEPATICAS QUE SÓLO PUEDEN SER ALCANZADAS CON UN CEREBRO BIOLOGICO. PERO EN EL CAMINO DE LA EVOLUCIÓN, MUCHOS ORGANISMOS PIERDEN COSAS Y GANAN OTRAS. NO PUEDO PRETENDER UN TRATO DIFERENTE.

Brainiac miró fijamente a los ojos del mecanoide. Alexis comprendió que iba a iniciar el proceso de transferencia. Era su oportunidad de observar un hecho único en la Historia de la Evolución: un ser de carne y hueso se convertiría –en gran medida, gracias a sus oficios en ingeniería robótica– en una maquina viviente, un organismo robot autónomo y perfecto.

Una onda de energía brotó del cuerpo de Querl Dox. El muchacho se desplomó en el piso, aturdido. Las sinapsis en su frente fluctuaron y volvieron a convertirse en meros parches circulares, los cuales acabaron despegándosele y cayendo al suelo.

Mientras Querl volvía –dolorosamente– a ser dueño de sus actos y pensamientos, el gran cuerpo robótico de Brainiac se activaba por primera vez. Los ojos de la calavera de metal se encendieron y el androide se movió.

-_Maravilloso_ – dijo, hablando con su nueva voz, una potente pero bien modulada voz artificial – _Ahora lo veo todo claro. Por fin. Mi hipótesis no estaba errada. La vida orgánica es una aberración. Lo único que vale, la perfección total, está de este lado. Acero, metal y componentes electrónicos. Yo... yo soy el primero de una nueva raza. Una raza que ha de suplantar a las criaturas de carne en el Universo. Yo soy… ¡BRAINIAC! _

-¡Bravo, bravo! – Alexis aplaudió, conmovida – Simplemente, glorioso. Ahora, _Brainy_, respecto a mi parte del trato que tú y yo teníamos…

-_Por supuesto. Destruiré a la Legión de Superhéroes primero y a Superboy junto a ellos. _

-Magnifico.

-_…Y después arrasaré la Tierra y aniquilaré a todos sus habitantes, sin excepciones. _

-Este… un momento. Como que _algo_ de la ecuación no me está encajando… ¿Qué el acuerdo no era: yo te ayudaba a construirte un cuerpo nuevo, tú destruías a la Legión y a Superboy, y luego partías rumbo al espacio de nuevo para continuar tu búsqueda eterna de poder y de conocimiento, mientras me dejabas a mí el control de la Tierra? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿Qué no era ese el trato que teníamos?

-_Lo era antes. Ahora las prioridades han cambiado. El Brainiac que hizo ese acuerdo contigo no existe más. Ahora hay un nuevo Brainiac, el único: YO. _

-Increíble. Simplemente, increíble. La historia de mi vida… Resulta que salgo de la cárcel y acabo siendo usada y traicionada por un alienígena homicida con problemas de personalidades múltiples – Alexis suspiró. Apagó el cigarrillo pisoteándolo con el tacón de su bota y tomó entre sus manos un control remoto. Presionó un botón – A ver qué te parece esto…

Los fríos foto-receptores ópticos que hacían las veces de ojos del nuevo Brainiac se fijaron en ella. No ocurrió nada. Alexis frunció el ceño y volvió a presionar el botón. Nada pasó.

-¿Pero qué carajo…?

-_¿Acaso estás intentando activar la bomba interna que colocaste secretamente entre mis servomotores?_ – la sorprendió el androide, diciéndole esto. Alexis palideció –_ Sí, tengo conocimiento de ella. Lo tenía desde un principio, antes de entrar en este cuerpo, cuando pude leerlo en tu mente. Desafortunadamente para ti, he tomado los recaudos precisos al respecto: una de las primeras cosas que hice al entrar, fue desactivar el mecanismo de detonación por control remoto. Ahora, tu bomba es tan inútil como cualquier pretensión de detenerme. _

Brainiac dio un paso al frente. Se acercó, irguiéndose cuan alto era ahora, como una sombra de muerte sobre la menuda figura de Alexis, quien se quedó petrificada en su sitio con la boca abierta.

-_Eres un ser previsible, Alexis Luthor. Deberías morir por tu osadía. Debería matarte por ello. Pero te concederé lo opuesto: la vida. Para que puedas ver tu tan ansiada derrota de la Legión de Superhéroes y la posterior destrucción de la Tierra. Sospecho que llegara el momento en que desearías que hoy, en este día de mi despertar a una nueva forma de vida, hubiera acabado con la tuya. _

Unas alas metálicas se desplegaron por la espalda de Brainiac. El androide activó los propulsores acoplados a su nuevo cuerpo y salió de allí volando, destrozando el techo del sótano y dejando detrás de sí un enorme agujero.

-¡Condenada chatarra ambulante! ¡Traidor! ¡Vuelve! – le gritó Alexis, furiosa - ¡Te juro que pagaras por esto! ¿Me oyes, adefesio mal parido? ¡Lo pagaras!

Un gemido lastimero llamó la atención de la joven. En el suelo, Querl Dox se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, dolorido. Padecía la madre de las migrañas, pero era finalmente libre de la mente invasora que utilizara su cuerpo durante cierto tiempo.

-Oooh… ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Duele! Oooh… ¡Todo me da vueltas! – se quejó - ¿Dónde estoy?

Alexis ayudo al coluano a ponerse de pie. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y le habló.

-Escúchame, lechuguita. Tú y yo no tenemos el placer de conocernos. Por lo que tengo entendido, a ti te usaron simplemente de vehículo orgánico. Escucha, ¡presta atención! – lo agarró de la cara, obligándolo a mirarla - ¡Ve con la Legión! ¡Ve por Superboy! ¡Diles que Brainiac va a destruir la Tierra! ¿Me oyes?

-¡Brainiac! Sí, sí, sí… ¡Ya recuerdo! – Querl abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

-Magnifico. Entonces ve, cariño. ¡Corre! ¡Avísale a la Legión que el Fin del Mundo está de camino! ¡A prisa! ¿A qué estás esperando?

-Tú… ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

-¿Acaso crees que estoy loca?

-…

-Okey, lo admito: esa no fue _precisamente_ una buena pregunta – Alexis se corrigió - ¿Acaso crees que estoy _tan loca_ como para ir y permitirles que me metan en una celda otra vez? No, tesoro. Alexis Luthor no vuelve a la cárcel. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca más. Ahora, ¡corre! ¡Vamos!

Querl obedeció. A las apuradas, salió del sótano, atravesó la mansión en ruinas y fue tras la Legión de Superhéroes, rogando llegar a tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Capitulo Siete **

Pero ya era tarde…

Brainiac, en posesión de su nuevo y mejorado cuerpo mecánico, atacó directamente el Cuartel General de la Legión de Superhéroes, de repente y sin previo aviso para sus ocupantes. Ni lerdos ni perezosos, los legionarios salieron a hacerle frente, comenzando a caer uno a uno tras el poder arrollador del renacido enemigo. Fue un baño de sangre y fuego, y cuerpos grotescamente mutilados. En una noche –que fue el momento exacto del ataque– se perdieron las vidas de muchos jóvenes superhéroes valientes, quienes se sacrificaron en un intento de detener al villano.

Del numeroso grupo que eran, sólo cuatro quedaron en pie. En mitad de las ruinas en llamas de su Cuartel, resistían como podían. Ellos eran Cósmico, Saturn Girl, Relámpago y Superboy.

-¡Cuidado! – Conner, moviéndose a supervelocidad, salvó a Imra del certero disparo que Brainiac le dirigió. De los ojos del androide brotaban dos potentes rayos mortales, los cuales incineraban todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

-_Están acabados_ – les dijo, caminando pesadamente entre el fuego y los cadáveres de sus camaradas – _La Humanidad está acabada. Es una raza vieja. Su tiempo ha terminado. Me quedaré en la Tierra hasta haber completado mi trabajo. El planeta será purgado. No quedará en él ningún vestigio de vida orgánica. _

Se agachó. Tomó una viga de acero con una sola mano y se la arrojó a modo de jabalina al cuarteto superpoderoso. Cósmico la detuvo en el aire, gracias a sus poderes magnéticos. Se la devolvió al androide, repeliéndola.

-¡Esto no está bien! – les gritó a sus compañeros, mientras eludían como podían una nueva tanda de rayos ópticos devastadores. Las paredes, el piso, todo a su alrededor explotaba en llamas - ¡Es muy poderoso! ¡Jamás podremos detenerlo! ¡Ha matado fácilmente a todos los demás!

-¡Pero debemos hacerlo! ¡Hay que frenar su avance! – Relámpago dio uso de sus poderes eléctricos. Intentó sobrecargar los circuitos del mecanoide, freírselos, sin éxito.

Brainiac demostró una increíble capacidad para adaptarse a este ataque. Una barrera invisible deflectora desvió la andanada de rayos eléctricos a otra parte. Elevando sus brazos, el robot creó una crepitante esfera de energía entre sus manos de metal. Se venía un nuevo ataque, acaso más devastador que los anteriores.

-¡Todos! ¡A cubierto! – les gritó Superboy - ¡Detrás de mí! ¡YA!

Sirviendo de escudo protector para sus amigos, el Joven de Acero aguantó la tremenda explosión que se produjo cuando la esfera tocó el suelo violentamente. Lo que quedaba del Cuartel de la Legión intacto saltó por los aires merced a este demoledor ataque.

Indemne y terrible, una sola figura pudo permanecer en pie entre la cortina de fuego crudo que lo devoraba todo: **Brainiac**.

Tanto Cósmico como Relámpago, si bien estaban intactos, yacían inconscientes entre las ruinas. Saturn Girl se apoyaba en un rincón, despierta y aturdida. Observaba al androide con inmenso temor.

De Superboy no había rastros. El Joven de Acero parecía haberse evaporado en el aire luego de salvarles la vida a sus tres compañeros.

-_Y se llaman a sí mismos "superhéroes"_ – se mofó Brainiac – _Patético. No son ni la mitad de lo que era la Liga de la Justicia. Los exterminaré rápido, así podre ocuparme de cosas más importantes. _

-¡YAAAAAHH! – Conner reapareció sorpresivamente, saltando sobre el androide. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y ennegrecidas, pero seguía firme y dispuesto para la pelea.

Con sus manos, aferró el cráneo de metal del villano y presionó con todas sus fuerzas. Uno de los dedos se hundió en el foto-receptor ocular izquierdo, reventándolo. Saltaron chispas y el hasta el momento invencible Brainiac parecía que iba a perder la batalla…

-_Una acción osada, Superboy_ – dijo el androide, propinándole un feroz puñetazo. Conner voló por el aire y se estrelló contra una montaña de cascotes y ladrillos rotos. Su enemigo pegó un salto y cayó encima de él, aplastándolo con todo su peso – _Lamentablemente, fue una estupidez. El ojo se regenerara y ahora tú vas a morir. _

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Esto acaba ahora!

El grito vino de un inesperado visitante. Brainiac se volvió, el foto-receptor dañado autoreparándose. Observó al muchacho de piel verde y pelo rubio, parado entre las ruinas, enfrentándolo aparentemente sin temor.

-_Querl Dox_ – pronunció el nombre de su descendiente biológico con frialdad - _¿Ha que has venido? ¿A presenciar cómo acabo con todos estos inútiles? _

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Vine a detenerte, Brainiac! – el joven coluano dio un paso al frente. Saturn Girl, cerca de él, intentó advertirle que se alejara. El muchacho la miró y entonces, gracias a su poder telepático, Imra supo lo que se proponía hacer…

_-Si fuera otra vez un ser orgánico, a estas alturas me estaría riendo_ – dijo Brainiac - _¿Cómo vas a hacer para detenerme? Explícamelo. Tengo cierta curiosidad. _

-Fácil. Voy a sacarte de ese cuerpo.

-_Imposible. Una vez dentro, ni yo mismo puedo salir de él. Estoy fusionado con esta carcasa de metal para siempre. _

-En eso te equivocas. La transmisión de conciencia puede revertirse. Puedo descargar tu memoria y tu esencia en un conveniente soporte físico del que no podrás escapar y con el cual, espero, recibirás tu justo castigo por las atrocidades y todos los crímenes que has cometido. Y dije bien: _¡Crímenes!_ ¡Puesto que no eres más que otra cosa que un villano! Un monstruo, una aberración. Si hubo algo de Vril Dox en ti, hace mucho que murió.

-_Muy poéticas tus palabras. Y muy sentidas también. Pero te lo repito: nada puede detenerme. Nada podrá sacarme nunca de este cuerpo. _

Querl sacó un dispositivo de su invención de entre sus ropas. Se parecía a una Red Neural, salvo que compuesta simplemente por tres diodos. Miró al androide serio y resuelto.

-Esta es una Red Neural Categoría V – explicó – Antes, cuando tenías tu cuerpo coluano, llevabas una de Categoría IV. Era la más avanzada hasta entonces. Este es el diseño mejorado y te lo debo a ti. Gracias al corto tiempo que tu mente y la mía permanecieron unidas, gran parte de tus conocimientos tecnológicos pasaron a mi cerebro, permitiéndome construir en poco tiempo esto, antes de venir aquí a pararte… - Querl se llevó el aparato a la frente - _¡Esto va por Computo, maldito! _

La nueva Red Neural se clavó automáticamente en el cráneo del muchacho. Se hundió dolorosamente en su carne, llegando hasta el hueso y enlazándose finalmente con los lóbulos frontales de su cerebro.

Querl cayó al piso, sangrando. Resopló, mientras las nuevas sinapsis se acoplaban a su encéfalo. Tembló por un momento, pero luego cuando el aparato se calibró y estabilizó y comenzó a vibrar armoniosamente al compás de sus pensamientos, se puso otra vez de pie, listo para terminar con todo.

-Se acabó… Brainiac… Este… es el fin – jadeó.

Se produjo una potente descarga energética. Querl cayó hacia atrás y el cuerpo mecanizado de Brainiac se paralizó súbitamente. Saturn Girl, quien lo observaba todo, se acercó a Superboy y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Conner… ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.

-Dolorido… pero viviré – el muchacho miró al enorme robot. Literalmente, se había congelado en su sitio - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucede?

-Un sacrificio de expiación – la chica parecía triste. No se equivocaba. Tenía motivos para estarlo.

Querl Dox se levantó trabajosamente. La terrible descarga de energía mental entre Brainiac y él había provocado un inesperado efecto secundario: todo rastro de cabello en su cabeza se había evaporado totalmente, dejándolo calvo. Pero eso no era todo. La mirada de auténtico pánico que se dirigió a sí mismo, a sus manos, a su cuerpo, fue más que elocuente.

-¡No, no, no! – dijo - ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Imra? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? – preguntó Conner a su compañera.

-No. No es Querl Dox… _es Brainiac_. Han intercambiado cuerpos. El _verdadero_ Querl Dox sacó a la conciencia de Brainiac del autómata y la envió a su propio cuerpo.

-¿Y él dónde está?

-Dentro del robot.

Se produjo el silencio. El inmenso androide continuó inmóvil, como una estatua de acero. Dentro, la mente original de Querl Dox se fusionaba con la información almacenada en la memoria del mecanoide. Vio las visiones de poder de su ancestro, sus locas ideas de purgar la Tierra y el Universo de organismos biológicos… y las rechazó.

Esta locura… esta atrocidad, acababa ahora.

Para siempre.

Las alas de metal volvieron a desplegarse. Antes de partir volando hacia las alturas, el autómata se volvió hacia Saturn Girl y Superboy, hablándoles…

-_Creo que nunca podre expresar en palabras cuanto lamento lo ocurrido_ – dijo – _Nada de lo que diga o haga podrá devolver la vida a sus compañeros caídos en combate. Pero sepan que yo, Querl Dox, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de mi error. Por culpa de mi obcecación, he despertado a un enemigo formidable. Una amenaza terrible. Pero ya no deberán temerle más. Lo he encerrado en mi propio cuerpo físico, una prisión que considero más que justa para un ser que ansiaba convertirse en una especie de dios. En cuanto a este organismo cibernético, me haré cargo de su destrucción, ya que también soy en parte responsable de su existencia. Adiós. Adiós para siempre. _

El robot remontó vuelo, los propulsores de su cuerpo rugiendo al máximo. Como una nave espacial, se dirigió fuera de la Tierra, bien lejos.

Una vez allí, localizó la bomba interna que Alexis Luthor había colocado entre sus servomecanismos. Comprendiendo que aquello le sería útil, reactivó el detonador.

-_Ojala alguna vez puedan perdonarme_ – dijo. En el vacío del espacio, nadie pudo oírlo. No le importó. Sabía que aquellas eran sus últimas palabras.

…De hecho, lo fueron. Al acabar de pronunciarlas, explotó en millones de fragmentos…

Desde la Tierra, sólo Superboy pudo –gracias a su visión telescópica– confirmar la destrucción _total_ del autómata. El peligro parecía haberse terminado.

_¿O no? _

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Malditos sean todos! – rugió Brainiac, atrapado ahora de nuevo en un cuerpo orgánico - ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! ¿Me oyen? _¡Van a morir! _

-Oh. Cállate ya – Conner le propinó un puñetazo al coluano entre ceja y ceja. Lo dejó totalmente K.O.

-¿Conner? – Imra lo miró, preocupada.

-Tranquila. No le he dado tan fuerte como para matarlo. Va a dormir la siesta un buen rato. Pero antes, vamos a asegurarnos de que no pueda hacerle daño a nadie más…

El muchacho se agachó. Aferró la Red Neural colocada sobre la frente del extraterrestre y de un tirón, se la arrancó limpiamente. Con el dispositivo entre las manos, se limitó a usar su enorme fuerza para aplastarlo, reduciéndolo a pedazos.

-Ahora sí. Se acabó.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Tiempo después…**

La Legión había recibido un duro golpe, una autentica paliza y sus tres líderes lo sabían. Las muertes de sus anteriores miembros fueron como un balde de agua helada a sus pretensiones heroicas.

Luego del triste funeral de sus camaradas caídos en combate, Rokk, Imra, Garth y Conner Kent se reunieron en las ruinas de su viejo Cuartel General, para evaluar los daños y discutir un asunto fundamental para su organización: _el futuro_.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Rokk a sus compañeros – Prácticamente, suena obvio que lo diga, pero la Legión está diezmada. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué camino tomamos ahora?

-El único que podemos tomar: _reconstruir la Legión_ – Imra suspiró – Creo que de esa forma honraremos bien a los caídos en batalla, ¿no les parece?

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo. Conner creyó oportuno comentar entonces otro asunto importante. Uno que era competencia exclusivamente suya, en cierta manera.

-Alexis sigue libre – dijo – Tengo que atraparla, chicos. No podemos dejarla suelta. Es muy peligrosa.

-Es verdad – convino Garth – De hecho, justamente queríamos hablarte de ella...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabemos dónde está.

Se produjo un súbito silencio. Conner observó a Garth a los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que lo saben? – preguntó.

-Poco tiempo – convino Imra – Una fuente fidedigna de información nos avisó del actual paradero de Alexis y de sus planes más inmediatos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está tramando esta vez?

-La pregunta no debería ser _dónde_ está – lo corrigió Garth, misterioso – Sino más bien _cuándo_.

Conner enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? No entiendo.

El trio de jóvenes superpoderosos se miraron entre sí. Asintieron al unísono, en silencio.

-Alexis ha robado una máquina del tiempo – le informaron finalmente – Ha retrocedido al pasado… en concreto, al siglo 20.

-¿Al siglo 20?

-Año 1984, para más datos.

-A ver, a ver… un momento… ¿Por qué alguien como Alexis utilizaría una máquina del tiempo e iría a una época intrascendente de la Historia? ¿Qué puede tener de importancia el siglo 20, y más el año 1984, para ella?

-Para ella _directamente_, nada. Pero para ti, es otra cosa…

-No los entiendo. De verdad. _¿Qué están queriéndome decir?_

-Alexis Luthor ha viajado al año 1984 a Smallville, Kansas… el pueblo natal de tu familia, Conner. Por esa época, tu ancestro, Clark Kent, tenía 6 años de edad y vivía apaciblemente en una granja con sus padres adoptivos, Jonathan y Martha Kent – le explicaron.

-Dios mío… ¡Ahora entiendo! – exclamó, asombrado - ¡Ella pretende cambiar la Historia! ¿Correcto? ¡Asesinar a mi antepasado cuando era más vulnerable! ¡Antes, incluso, de convertirse en Superman siquiera!

-Así es. Si Alexis tiene éxito, nuestro mundo podría quedar destruido. Podría borrar nuestra línea de tiempo fácilmente y reescribirla a su antojo.

-¡No podemos dejar que lo haga! ¡Hay que detenerla!

-Es verdad. Pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo – Garth le colocó una mano en el hombro – En cambio, tú sí.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tenemos disponible otra máquina del tiempo, Conner. Vamos a enviarte con ella también al pasado, a Smallville en 1984, tras Alexis. Prepárate, amigo… _¡Empiezan el viaje y la misión de tu vida! _

* * *

**Planeta Colu. **

**Semanas después… **

La nave carcelaria descendió en el espaciopuerto de Colu. Una comitiva de guardias de seguridad, vestidos con brillantes armaduras, recibieron al único prisionero que venía, deportado de la Tierra.

Bajando por una rampa, vistiendo uniforme penitenciario y con las manos fuertemente metidas dentro de una suerte de esposas electrónicas, Vril Dox regresó a su planeta de origen, después de varios siglos fuera de él. Quienes acudieron a verlo y que habían oído la leyenda tenebrosa de las atrocidades que había cometido por el Universo, se sintieron un tanto defraudados al observar que se trataba de un jovenzuelo coluano, cuyo aspecto físico había desmejorado bastante desde su salida de la Tierra, semanas atrás.

Para empezar, estaba más flaco y demacrado. Su tonalidad muscular se había resentido y también estaba la ostentosa calva que lucía sobre su cabeza, impropia en un coluano de la edad física que tenía el cuerpo que actualmente ocupaba su conciencia. Sumado a todo esto, estaban las llamativas cicatrices sobre su frente, las que le quedaron al extraerle Superboy la Red Neural. Serian para él un eterno y humillante recuerdo de su derrota final.

-Querl Dox… ¿O debería decir "Vril Dox"? – dijo un coluano vestido con llamativos atuendos. Vril supuso que se trataba de un político o gobernante de alguna clase. Estaba totalmente nulo respecto a cómo funcionaba la sociedad de su mundo natal en pleno siglo 30 – Bienvenido a casa, hijo. Nos aseguraremos que tu estancia aquí sea lo más cómoda y placentera posible… en el interior de una bonita celda de detención, con paredes de Groznio – el otro extraterrestre se volvió hacia los guardias - ¡Llévense a este genocida de mi vista!

Lo echaron dentro de la celda como un perro. Una vez allí, se llevó el susto de su vida cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. No fue por tener que compartir la celda que se asustó; más bien, lo hizo por la "persona" que aguardaba por él, allí dentro, sentado en su camastro y fumándose tranquilamente un puro.

-No puede ser… ¡Tú! – exclamó, palideciendo.

El otro, un alienígena musculoso de rostro blanco y pintarrajeado de negro, vestido como un feroz motero, al ver que el coluano lo había reconocido, se puso de pie haciendo sonar los nudillos de sus manos.

-Dicen que la vida te da sorpresas – Lobo, el Czarniano, se le acercó, amenazante - ¡Mira quién está aquí! Hola, lechuga. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije, siglos atrás, que si volvías a cruzarte en mi camino lo lamentarías?5 Bueno, Lobo tiene buena memoria y siempre cumple sus promesas, así que… tú y yo vamos a divertirnos bastante. O mejor dicho, el que se va a divertir soy yo… a ti te espera un largo, largo sufrimiento – sonrió, mordaz.

Vril se dio media vuelta, aterrorizado. Aporreó la puerta de la celda, mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón:

-¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! _¡Guaaaaaardiaaaaaaaaa! _

**¡FIN!**

* * *

**1 Estos tres personajes son nada más y nada menos que los tres miembros fundadores de la Legión de Superhéroes de los comics de la Edad de Plata de la DC: Cósmico, Saturn Girl y Relámpago.**

**2 Todos los datos vertidos aquí proceden de mis siguientes fanfics donde sale Brainiac: "_Superman: Last Son Of Krypton" _y _"Superman Eternamente"_. Les sugiero consultar dichos relatos para ampliar la información.**

**3 Una escena que recuerda a otra muy similar salió en mi fanfic _"Superman: Last Son Of Krypton"_. Las esferas reemplazan a las clásicas botellas en las que el personaje encerraba las ciudades miniaturizadas en los comics. El motivo del cambio de formato del _envase_ se debe a mi intención de darle una estética diferente a algo ya conocido por el lector.**

**4 Este Superboy es un claro homenaje & guiño de mi parte hacia su contrapartida en los comics. El que sale aquí es casi igual, salvo ciertas diferencias obvias: mientras que el Conner Kent de los comics de DC era un clon de Superman que fue creado en un laboratorio, el de aquí es descendiente directo del Hombre de Acero en el siglo 30.**

**5 Lobo y Vril Dox se conocieron por primera vez en mi fanfic _"Brainiac: El Origen"_. De ahí se desprenden estas palabras. Recomiendo al lector interesado echarle un vistazo a ese relato. De otra manera, será imposible la compresión del _"chiste de humor negro"_ de esta escena tan particular…**


End file.
